schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Black hole
Is it possible to create a black hole artificially, like in a lab or something, if so what would happen as a result? - Jonathan *It's theorized that a powerful enough particle accelerator could make micro-blackholes from the collisions of atoms moving at near light speeds. These micro-blackholes would evaporate almost instantly thanks to Hawking radiation. How can the collision of two molecules (protons for example) that weigh almost nothing produce an object with a considerably sizeable mass? Isn't that defiant of the law of conservation of mass? -Robert Townley *The mass is supposed to be in a ratio to it's radius to create a black hole, and by compressing two bits of matter with a powerful enough particle accelerator, the mass becomes irrelevant. Also, isn't Hawking radiation a very contraversial theory? How do we know it would work in the event that a particle accelerator were to be developed with the capability to produce such a microscopic black hole? -Robert Townley *You pulled that question out from wikipedia so I'm going to void it's validity. * No I pulled it off of the simpsons, so there!-Robert Townley Also, why do they call them black holes if they're not really holes? Shouldn't they be called "Black spheres of death?" -Robert Townley *The term was coined by John Wheeler in the 60's. The term black holes have been controversial because translations into certain European languages makes them quite inappropriate. Other than that, black hole is simple and easy, so basically stick with it. Why do we say heart and not "pulsating red muscle of life?" What's Hawking radiation? Funny page btw (Zach Schwam) * Hawking radiation is a theoritcal kind of radiation emitted by black holes created by the existance of virtual particles. Virtual particles are a theoretical part of vacuum, claiming that a vacuum is not entirely a vacuum but is filled with a sea of particles with their anti-particle counterparts that annihilate their counterparts almost instantly to make sure matter is coming out of no where. In so doing they maintain the conservation of energy since energy is not actually wasted in the processand the conservation of matter since matter is not generated. In the case of a black hole, imagine a pair of these virtual particles, except it's counter-part formed on the other side of the event horizon. Well, it's quite gone, but now there's a particle floating in space, techincally emitted from a black hole! But how can a black hole emit radiation without any price to itself? Well, in fact, part of the theory accounts for this in explaining that the black hole gradually evaporates. As it radiates these particles, supposedly in the infrared spectrum, it loses mass. It radiates it's mass away. And since this was concieved of by Stephen Hawking, it is called Hawking radiation. Though it's only a theory, it's by Stephen Hawking, then again, Einstein had his own major goof in his lifetime, so believe in it or not, but it's out there. And it might just sneak up on you like the boogey-man... BOO! PERHAPS THE BEST GO DAMN PAGE ON THIS LIST- GREAT JOB. -STEVEN Awsome wiki page alvaro. hilarious work. Black holes are more complecated than i thought they were. nice and relevent diagrams. -Kevin This is interesting! Very interesting indeed. I like how you connected pop culture with Physics to make it both funny and understandable!--Love, KT